Love at First Sight
by LaylaxAlistair
Summary: Benjamin was a single bachelor man before he laid eyes on a particular someone who is every thing he believes he is not. He thinks he's a monster she thinks different. When they lay eyes on each other, can they resist temptation or will the let the chips fall where they may?
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

**Love At First Sight By EmilylovesAlistair**

**Author's Note: Hi, I've been addicted to FanFiction for a while and now I have plots floating in my head I have to get them out somehow. Yes I am crazy and here is my first attempt at a story* so maybe if I get it out of my system I'll have some piece of mind.**

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and is gracious enough to let me play with her characters and Twilight Universe. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite or PM me if you want. You can give me ideas, tips anything to help me since I'm new at this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love at First Sight  
**

**Benjamen's POV (Point of View)  
**

I was sitting in my apartment in Los Angles waiting for the arrival of Amun and Kebi. They were always late and never on time. I sighed in frustration. I decided it was a time to go out exploring since it was night time. I put my contacts in and headed for the book store a few blocks away and that's when I saw her. Her long mahogany hair, Brown eyes, Tattoo's, piercings, sexy body and a beautiful face. Her scent. Damn was that scent to die for. For once I didn't want to hunt her. I lusted for her. She was pure sex on a stick. God oh how I wanted her. She was holding a book to her face, reading its contents. I wanted her. I felt this pull to her and she turned to face me. My hands began to tingle in anticipation. She blushed a deep shade of red that went all they way down her neck and smiled at me before looking back at the book she was reading before. I was in awe of her. I cleared my throat. She looked up again and arched her eye brow and me. I winked at her playfully. She just giggled and turned her face from me. I cautiously approached her and stuck our my hand.

"Benjamen. Benjamen Anderson." I said as she turned around surprised and went to shake my hand. I raised her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles.

"L-Layla. Layla Henderson." she stuttered blushing that deep shade of red again. I smiled at her.

"May I ask why such a beautiful women, like yourself is doing in such a unique book store at this time of night?" It was only 9 p.m. but I was cautious of her getting hurt or lost in these streets.

"May I ask why such a god-like creature yourself is doing in such a unique book store at this time of night?" she asked , the corners of her mouth twitching. I burst out laughing. She joined in with me.

"I'm grabbing a new book to read on the elements of Architecture, Art and Carpentry. You?" she said, her eyes full of a fire burning passion.

"Well, I wanted to grab another book on the war, seeming as it fascinates me as such." I said looking down at my feet. _Why did I feel the need to have her appreciation or acceptance about that? I never cared before, so why now?_ I thought

"Wow! The war really? That's something new." She said curiously, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I love it. The Arts and Building Structure? That's something special huh?" I said smiling at her. She blushed again ducking her head.

"Yeah. I've loved that since I was a kid. It's not that special by the way." she said pursing my lips.

"Everything is special even if you don't believe it is." I said winking at her. She looked at her watch again. I frowned a little.

"Are you headed anywhere?" I asked curiously. She raised her eyebrows.

"Um no not really. I was just thinking that I should head home as it is late and get this book started." she said chuckling to herself. I gave her my crooked grin and she licked her lips. She was going through her bag and she found a pen. She took my cold hand and surprisingly didn't shudder from the coldness of it and wrote her number down. I looked stunned and she turned around and paid for her book leaving the store. I stood there dumb founded. _Wow_ I thought. I turned my head and paid for my book also and left the book store. I arrived at the house only 15 seconds or less later. Amun and Kebi were there chilling on the couch her head on his lap. I sat on the couch in front of them. _I think I'm in love_ I thought, my dead heart felt as if it would beat again. My eyes were a blaze as I took in each detail of her face.

"Son, Are you okay?" Amun asked hesitant whether or not to approach me. Kebi sat up and stared at me. Her eyes full of hope.

"He's in love?!" she said full of surprise and joy.

"In love? Ben who's the lucky lady?" Amun asked with curiosity.

"She's human and her name is Layla. She absolutely the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. She loves Art, Architecture and Carpentry. She's amazing and the best part about her is that I don't want to hunt her at all. I mean her blood appeals to me but lust wins no matter what." I said my eyes sparking and my breathing sped.

"Henderson?" asked Amun curiously.

"Yeah how did you know that?"

"You'll see." was all Amun said and he and Kebi got up from the couch and headed towards their room and all I could think about was her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Union Of An Old Friend

**Love At First Sight By EmilylovesAlistair**

**Author's Note: Hi, I've been addicted to FanFiction for a while and now I have plots floating in my head I have to get them out somehow. Yes I am crazy and here is my first attempt at a story* so maybe if I get it out of my system I'll have some piece of mind.**

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and is gracious enough to let me play with her characters and Twilight Universe. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite or PM me if you want. You can give me ideas, tips anything to help me since I'm new at this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Union Of An Old Friend  
**

**Layla's POV (Point Of View)**

I walked to the car after the conversation that I had with Benjamen. God, he was beautiful. No, not beautiful...God-like. He made my insides squirm not just in my stomach but in my core. I drove home blasting sweet-romanced music, belting out the lyrics. I arrived home later than I thought because of the traffic. I grabbed the things I bought from the passengers seat and grabbed my key from my bag as I headed for my house door. Los Angeles. I hate this town. I wanted to move to a more remote town to start my own business. I sighed and put my keys on the desk near the front door and headed for the fridge. I grabbed last nights' left overs as I always make so much more than needed when the phone rang. I groaned and picked up the cordless phone pulling it to my ear while I ate.

"Hello?" I asked in an annoyed voice, my mouth full of food. I hated getting phone calls when I was busy eating.

"Sweat heart?" My mum asked anxiously.

"Yeah, what do you want Mother?" I asked getting agitated. She never rang me unless she needed something.

"We're having a union party this Friday night and I was wondering if you would come?" She asked her British accent nice and clear.

"Are you asking or just demanding?" I moved my fork around my food not really feeling hungry anymore.

"Darling, you should come. It's going to be the biggest event of the year and you'll never guess who is invited?" Mum said excitedly. I groaned putting my food down on the bench, folding my arms against my stomach in annoyance.

"Hmm I wonder who? The Denali's maybe?" I said sarcastically.

"How did you know and we have other guests coming also." she said pleading with me.

"Okay, okay, I'll go but on one condition!" I said fast so she couldn't make the decision for me on what to wear.

"What's the condition?" she asked curiously.

"I get to pick what I wear and all." I said with a smug look on my face. Thank god she couldn't see my face or she would have scolded me one. She groaned and sighed. I knew I had won.

"Okay fine." was all she said sulking.

"Alright bye Mother." was all I said yawning.

"Good-bye sweetheart!" she said enthusiastically. I hung up the phone ad headed to bed not even bothering to grab the new book I bought. Benjamen came into my mind again and I smiled, getting into my pajamas. I got into bed and turned out the light drifting off to sleep thinking of his beautiful face., sighing.


End file.
